Encuentros en el parque
by Menthis Isis Gea
Summary: Premio de Ed.La vista a un parque te puede dar momentos muy felices...


**Encuentros en el Parque**

****

**Nota de autora: **Este es el premio de Ed, por acertar en el personaje incógnito del fic Lesson's. Lamento haberme demorado tanto en publicarlo (lo tenia escrito hace mas de dos semanas), pero como todo buen premio tu puedes hacer y deshacer con este fic como te plazca… que lo disfrutes (cualquier cosa avísame mediante mensaje)

**&&&**

Un joven peliazul caminaba cabizbajo sin rumbo fijo, en esa fría noche otoñal, sus pies parecían pesados, llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos y su cabeza agacha; era la visión misma de la tristeza.

**&&&**

"Estoy arto" pensaba "nunca me toman en serio, mas pareciera que fuera su bufón particular, que su compañero. Parecen no recordar que yo fui el que nos unió, para bien o para mal, que si no fuera por mi; Kai todavía seria una antisocial resentido, Rei un pobre y solitario inmigrante, Max nada mas que un yankee en este país y Kenny un cerebrito incomprendido… Ya estoy desvariando, pero la verdad es dura y para mi esa es la verdad."

Tyson suspiro, se sentía agotado de aparentar que nada le lastima, que siempre seria fuerte, tanto para el como para los demás; por que en realidad lo único que le sostenía era el posible reconocimiento que los demás le pudieran brindar.

**&&&**

El peliazul camino hasta que sin saber como llego a su parque preferido y sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió al banco que siempre ocupaba cuando quería estar solo, pues era el más escondido. Pero al llegar se encontró con la sorpresa que alguien más se le había adelantado.

Esta persona la miraba atentamente y parecía estarle escudriñando…

- Que me miras ¿acaso tengo monos en la cara?- le pregunto Tyson, molesto

- Tu también te siente solo- fue la única respuesta del desconocido, lo que desarmo a Tyson

- Si, igual tu- le respondió el muchacho, ya mas calmado- soy Tyson y tu?

- Mystel- fue lo que respondió con una voz que Tyson le pareció muy sensual.

Después de esta escueta conversación se mantuvieron mucho tiempo en silencio, Tyson se sentó a su lado, le agrado la compañía de Mystel no le preguntaba ni indagaba nada, pero aun así parecía una persona en la que se podía confiar. Permanecieron en silencio tanto tiempo que a Tyson se le paso la hora, aunque la tristeza que había embargado al joven se había disuelto por completo.

- Tengo que irme- dijo mientras se levantaba del banco- espero verte otra vez- fue lo que le dijo mientras se alejaba y se despedía con un movimiento de mano

**&&&**

Al día siguiente Tyson salio discretamente de la casa para que los demás no se percataran, no deseaba enfrentarse ni a preguntas ni a reproches por parte de nadie. Al verse ya lejos del campo visual de la vivienda, corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a la plaza, deseaba ver a Mystel. A pesar de solo haber pasado solo unas cuantas horas juntos había calado muy hondo es su espíritu y memoria. Al llegar al banco donde se había encontrado la noche anterior, no puedo ver a nadie.

Se sintió decepcionado, esperaba verlo allí de nuevo como el día anterior, pero no estaba. Se dejo caer en el banco y suspiro cansado, la carrera lo había agotado.

"Es tonto pensar que lo vería otra vez" se dijo y levanto su mirada hacia el cielo que se estaba poniendo anaranjado y se quedo allí contemplando como anochecía. Después de media hora de contemplación, una voz que reconoció de inmediato le hablo.

- Hola, es bueno de nuevo-

- Pienso igual- fue lo que le respondió Tyson con una gran sonrisa que podía iluminar todo.

**&&&**

Y así pasaron los días siempre encontrándose en el mismo banco y a la misma hora. Había días en que podían conversar de todo y de nada, mientras que otros en los que solo se quedaran en silencio disfrutando de estar juntos.

- Crees en la felicidad- le pregunto Mystel un día cualquiera.

- No, en realidad creo en los momentos felices- le respondió Tyson, sin ninguna duda.

- Yo nunca he tenido uno- le dijo el joven distraído, refiriéndose a "momentos felices"

- Pues entonces FELICItaciones, por encontrar este FELIZ lugar donde FELIZmente podemos disfrutar- dijo el peliazul en tono de broma, obteniendo como resultado una sonora carcajada de parte de su acompañante.

**&&&**

- Debo decirte algo- dijo en tono serio, Mystel, luego de tres meses de encuentro- me voy mañana al extranjero.

Tyson sentía que se le venia el mundo encima, esta noticia no era algo que se esperaba, tontamente pensaba que podrían seguir viéndole en aquel lugar por toda la eternidad.

- Pero no quiero que pienses que será para siempre…- continuo el joven a un Tyson enmudecido a quien le corría lagrimas por las mejillas.

Mystel no soporto verlo así y se acerco a el, agarro su mano para que se levantara; ya que se encontraba sentado, puso la mano que sostenía en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón y su frente contra la de el, haciendo que Tyson se sonrojara.

- Lo único que quiero es que sepas que pase lo que pase, siempre te tendré en mi memoria y aquí en mi corazón- dijo acariciando su mano- por que yo te quiero- dijo finalmente.

- Yo... Yo...- tartamudeo Tyson- también te quiero- le dijo al fin.

El joven rubio sonrió y le abrazo por la cintura.

- Volveré- afirmo el joven y le soltó alejándose de el y despidiéndose con un movimiento de cabeza


End file.
